


Questions Unanswered

by methamphetamine



Category: Handsome Devil (2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: Conor realises Ned never answered his question.





	Questions Unanswered

The match was over. They had won. Conor hugged Ned tightly, savouring the warmth of the other boy against him. He took deep, gasping, shuddering breaths, partly because he just won the motherfucking game, partly because, holy shit, he was holding Ned.

They broke contact, grinning wildly at each other.

Around them, people milled about on the pitch. Weasel was on someones shoulders, cheering loudly. Victor slapped Conor on the back and pulled him into a quick, tight hug, pulling away before Conor had chance to utter anything more than a breathless "Cheers mate!" 

Conor looked back over at Ned, who was still staring at him with a strange look in his eyes.

"Hey Ned!" Conor shouted over the excited chatter of the crowd milling around them.

"Yeah?"

"You never answered my question." 

Ned looked confused for a second until his mouth quirked upwards and he got that mischevious look in his eyes that he often got when he was plotting something.

"You mean the one about me being gay, right?" He asked.

Conor nodded, blushing slightly. Now that Ned had said it aloud he felt a little silly.

"I'm not gay, Conor." He said.

Conor felt his heart sink. Not gay? But, he had been so sure... 

Ned had been dropping hints, the poster on his wall, a number of things that all pointed towards the fact that he was gay and now... he's not? 

Conor felt himself tearing up. But he couldn't not be gay. Conor had worked himself up for this. He had been going to confess today! 

"Conor!" 

Ned's voice broke through his inner monolouge.

"Conor I'm not gay. I'm bi."

Conor could've cried with relief. He's bi-fucking-sexual!! Bisexual!

"In that case..." Said Conor, pulling Ned into his arms once more. He didn't get to finish his sentance because Ned leaned up and kissed him, all tounge and teeth and wonderfully, beautifully Ned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was so fun to write!!


End file.
